04: Reign
by Calai'di
Summary: Fourth of the Third King series. Crow was sure this couldn't be Yusei. Yusei would never be so irrational. implied YuseixCrow, implied YuseixJack.
1. Part 1

AN: This is the fourth of series of fics I'm calling The Third King. All can be read separately from each other, but they also all tell a story together.

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh 5D's.

Rating: T

Pairings: implied Yusei/Crow

Warnings: None

Summary: Crow was sure this couldn't be Yusei. Yusei would never be so irrational.

**

* * *

04: Reign**

**Part 1**

Crow watched the events unfold on television with a heavy heart. If only he'd been there more, had gotten him over Jack, had gone to the city with him whether Black Bird was finished or not. If only, if only...

It wouldn't do any good to think of how things could have been. He didn't know what could have happened to change Yusei so much, though Jack's death might have had something to do with it. Whatever it was, he couldn't be certain that if he had been with Yusei, he could have kept this from happening. If he were honest with himself, he was surprise this hadn't happened when Jack had left.

The television changed to show a picture of the reason for all the destruction. Crow was sure he was Yusei, although he'd changed. The being on the TV wore all white, though his clothes were bloodstained and dirty. His black hair was streaked with red instead of yellow, and his eyes were a cold silver.

He also had a maniacal grin on his face most of the time.

The only time he had seen this Yusei serious was during the duels they showed every hour, but he usually didn't watch those. It was more painful seeing this Yusei duel than seeing the destruction he wrought on the city outside duelling.

Every hour, the news reported more and more deaths caused by real duel monsters. Usually the cause was Yusei's prized Stardust Dragon. Crow had to look away whenever Stardust appeared on the screen as well. To think that such a light dragon was now being used for such destruction.

Not to mention the effect it was having on their other friends. He'd gone to visit their home in Main Satellite, and Rally had run to meet him, crying. The mood in the place was somber, and the TV was on but muted so they wouldn't have to listen to the reports.

Crow was staying with them for now, looking out for them the way Yusei had before. He checked in with his kids every other day to make sure they were doing alright, but most of his time was spent in Main Satellite. Rally slept next to him at night, and followed him around most of the day. Probably to make sure he didn't lose it like Yusei and Jack had.

Right now, he was getting ready to head back to Main Satellite. He was nervous about leaving Rally and the others alone for too long, in case Yusei decided to show up and harm them. But the TV had been on and had caught his attention before he could leave. He'd seen enough, though. He turned to leave.

"Wait! What's this? The Third King is leaving Neo Domino City?"

Crow winced at the name Yusei had given himself and turned to look. The live footage indeed showed Yusei riding Stardust away from Neo Domino. The camera panned around to show his probable destination.

Satellite.

Crow didn't watch anymore. He bolted out of the room, into the sunlit street outside, his eyes immediately focused on the sky. If Yusei really were coming here... No. He wouldn't allow the destruction that had occurred in Neo Domino to happen here. He would stop Yusei before that could happen.

He finally spotted what he'd been looking for: a bright shape in the sky in the direction of Neo Domino. He was sure that was Stardust—nothing else could be so beautiful.

"Big brother!"

Crow turned to find his kids running toward him, a couple of them looking up at the sky where Stardust was.

"Get out of here!" he ordered, unable to sound as nice as he would have liked. "It isn't safe out here right now!"

"Is it Security?" asked the littlest one.

"Yes, it's Secruity," Crow said, going with it. "And if they find you guys, they'll take you away. So you need to go hide, okay?"

"Big brother said Security can't get over here," said another one.

"That's why you need to hide. They've found a way, and they'll be looking for you," Crow said, praying that they would believe him and leave.

The group stared up at him with wide eyes. Then they all turned and ran back for the buildings in unison. Crow breathed a short sigh of relief before looking back at the bright shape in the sky.

_Yusei_... Crow shook his head. _Are you even Yusei anymore? Is he still in there somewhere, trapped by this darkness that's consumed him?_

Crow knew somewhere that the Third King couldn't really be Yusei. Yusei could never commit the crimes Third King had, not willingly. Yet, Crow could still see Yusei in there somewhere. The serious expression Third King had while duelling was Yusei's without a doubt.

The bright shape grew bigger and bigger until he could definitely see that it was Stardust Dragon, instead of just guessing that it was. Faint screams of terror started drifting through the streets as people finally noticed the great monster in the sky. Crow clenched his fists, glaring up at Stardust.

_Is this what you want Yusei, Third King? To see us quake in fear?_

Stardust finally got close enough that Crow could tell where it was headed. He scowled and crossed his arms as Stardust approached and landed in front of him. Yusei slid off her back and walked over.

Crow hadn't expected to be so affected by the Third King, but as Yusei walked toward him, he found himself back down and taking a step backward. It was hard not to; Yusei wasn't smiling at all, but rarely had Crow seen him so serious. Yusei's cold silver eyes seemed to bore into his skull.

Crow had to look away. He examined Yusei's clothes instead. The man had taken to dressing similarly to Jack, with all white clothes and a long trenchcoat. His clothes were actually clean for once, betraying none of the murders he had committed with his own hand. If it were possible, his stance was even more self-assured than before.

"Crow."

Crow automatically looked back up at Yusei's eyes. They held none of the warmth he was used to seeing, even though his tone was familiar.

"I need to talk to you," Third King said sounding so much like the Yusei he was used to. "Will you listen?"

Crow glanced back behind himself. He didn't see any of his kids, and his doubted they would have hidden in his home. It should be okay.

'Yeah, sure. Come on in."

Yusei nodded and held up a card; Stardust Dragon disappeared. He stuck the card back into his Duel Disk and turned it off.

Crow waited for Yusei to catch up with him before walking with him into the shack. He didn't feel comfortable turning his back on Yusei right now. That saddened him more than anything else.

But Crow didn't feel like he was leading Yusei, or that they were equal as they walked in together. He felt like Yusei was leading him. Yusei had always been leading him, and he knew Crow's place like his own, so it was hard not to fall back into the habit of letting Yusei take the lead.

_This is the Third King,_ Crow reminded himself. _You're not on the same side any more. He's a murderer._

Yusei sat on the couch and Crow took the chair across from him. The TV behind him was now going over the crimes Third King had committed over the last week. Yusei's attention had been caught by it and he was grinning as he watched. Crow shuddered and turned it off.

"What did you want to talk about?" Crow asked. Normally, he wouldn't get to the point immediately, but they both knew any small talk right now was inappropriate.

Yusei's grin disappeared and he looked serious again. "Crow, I trust you more than anyone. I know you'd be willing to help me out if I needed it."

"Of course," Crow said out loud. Inside, he was thinking, _But only if it's to help you get out of this darkness."_

Yusei grinned again, almost like a small child. "Good. I knew I could count on you. Nerve and Blitz wouldn't understand."

_I don't understand either, Yusei!_ "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to evacuate everyone out of Satellite."

Crow stared at him. "What?"

"I need you to evacuate—"

"No, I heard you." Crow frowned at him, starting to get a cold feeling in his gut. "Why?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt," Yusei answered, as though it were obvious. "They don't deserve it."

"And the people of Neo Domino have deserved this?" Crow demanded before he could stop himself.

Yusei stared at him seriously. "Yes."

"There's no one from Neo Domino here," Crow said. "Why do I need to evacuate Satellite?"

Third King gained a dreamy look on his face. "I'm going to destroy Satellite in a week."

There was nothing left of Yusei, Crow decided, because Yusei would never do anything like that. Of course, Yusei wouldn't do anything like what Third King had been doing for the past week either.

Third King stood up and started pacing, now looking distracted. "I can't kill Godwin," he said, making a face. "I want to, because he's the reason for everything. If only he would die...but I can't. It won't let me. So I have to make him suffer. Neo Domino City isn't enough. Satellite will be enough."

Crow was almost convinced by that. He knew Yusei; he could almost believe that was why he was doing all this. But there was something about it that didn't ring true.

"Then why do you want to evacuate? Why do you want to destroy Satellite? Godwin doesn't give a shit about us; he wouldn't care."

Crow thought for a moment that he'd managed to convince the Third King. But then Third King's eyes gained a dangerous edge and he knew that had been too much to hope for.

"Satellite is going to be destroyed anyway," Third King said softly. "At least this way the people in it won't be destroyed along with it."

"What do you mean it's already going to be destroyed?"

Third King shook his head and looked down at Crow with determined silver eyes. "Can I trust you to evacuate the city?"

"Yusei, there's no way for anyone to get out of Satellite," Crow said. There was no way this was Yusei. He would have thought of that. He wouldn't be asking something so impossible.

"Can I trust you?"

"And if you destroy Neo Domino, there's nowhere for us to go," Crow added.

Third King shook his head, looking frustrated. "You'll make it work. Can I trust you?"

Crow glared back up at him. "No, you can't. I can't do what you're asking. And I won't assist you in this mindless destruction."

Third King's expression turned sad but no less determined. "Then their deaths will be on your head."

He turned on his heel and walked out. Crow stared after him in shock for a moment before running to follow him.

"Hey, you can't put blame on me!" he yelled. He burst out of the shack. Stardust had already appeared and Third King was already atop her. "What you're asking is impossible! Yusei!"

"At least save yourself, Crow," Third King said, sounding so much like Yusei that Crow was tempted to follow him again. But the silver eyes that looked down at him were cold and were nothing like Yusei's. Crow only glared up at him.

Third King grinned back down at him. He whistled and Stardust rose majestically into the air. Crow glared at them as they flew away.

Crow watched the bright shape of Stardust grow smaller and dimmer until all he could see was a glimmer in the distance. Then he walked back into his shack.

Screams had started on the TV again. Crow muted it without a second thought. He didn't need to hear anymore.

"He's finally gone?"

Crow whipped around, a knife in his hand in an instant. A deep voice chuckled bitterly from the shadow of the doorway to his bedroom.

"Calm down, Crow. I'm here to help," the man said, stepping out into the light.

"You're dead. That's why we're in this mess!" Crow exclaimed.

Jack frowned, though it was more at the fact that Crow had yet to put away his knife than anything. "Obviously I'm not."


	2. Part 2

**04: Reign**

**Part 2**

Stardust was crying again.

Third King looked down at her in annoyance. He was doing this for her, too. Jack had never used her while he had her; she should be happy she was getting some exercise instead of just sitting around doing nothing.

Jack...

"Attack," Third King whispered. Stardust roared and fired upon the city below. Third King listened to the screams with pleasure. They hadn't deserved Jack. No one deserved Jack. He had been a true King. They could suffer for keeping Jack to themselves for so long.

"Attack," Third King ordered again. "Attack. Attack!"

He heard a few people scream for mercy. He only laughed. They were asking the wrong person. He had no mercy for Neo Domino City natives.

He was getting bored, though. He would let them have a few hours free of death.

Third King directed Stardust to land in Tops, behind the twins' building, where he had decided to stay for a while. Rua and Ruka weren't there; they were staying at Saiga's place with Himuro and Yanagi. That was fine with him. He knew where Saiga's place was. He could avoid attacking it.

"Yusei."

Third King turned and grinned at the owner of the deep voice. The man was lucky that Third King couldn't kill him, or he would have been the first casualty.

"Yusei, you must stop this mindless destruction," Godwin said, almost sounding pleading. But Third King knew him better than that. Godwin would always believe he was in control of the situation, even if he wasn't. Like now.

"_Mindless_? I assure you, it isn't _mindless,_ Director. I know exactly what I'm doing," Third King said, grinning at him.

"You're killing thousands of people!" Godwin said. "This isn't another dimension, Yusei, where death may or may not be absolute! These people will never come back!"

"They deserve it," Third King said. "As do you." Third King laughed, spreading his arms wide. "This is all for you, Director! I'm so glad to hear you hate it!"

"What have I done to deserve this?" Godwin asked, sounding curious instead of fearful. That made him angry. Third King wanted Godwin to fear him, to suffer. He wasn't suffering enough.

"You took Jack from me!" Third King exclaimed. "No, no, first it was Kiryu. You took Kiryu from me and broke apart my family. But you couldn't stop there. Oh no, you had to tear my family further apart! Kiryu couldn't come back, but Jack could have, if not for you!"

Third King clenched his fist at his side, because the throbbing in his arm wouldn't let him grab his knife and slash Godwin in the throat. "I suffered for two years, praying that Jack would come back, praying for some sign that he remembered us lowly Satellites, but you blinded him to us! And now he's dead, because of you and your damn tournament!"

Third King laughed suddenly, high and cruel. "And now I'll return the favour. I'll take your world from you and destroy it. And you'll suffer until you die!"

Godwin regarded him silently for several minutes. Finally, he said softly, "Jack is not dead, Yusei."

Third King scowled at him, his eyes flashing red. "You're lying."

"Jack has been staying with a reporter who saved him from the explosion at the hospital," Godwin continued. "I have visited him myself. He's doing just fine."

"You're lying!" Third King exclaimed, taking a step toward him. "I saw the explosion myself! I was there! I didn't see anyone leave!"

"I assure you, he is perfectly fine. I could take you there. I'm sure he would like to see you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Third King hissed. "I hate you. You're the reason Jack and Kiryu are dead."

"Jack is not—"

"Stop lying!" Third King ran at him, aiming to knock him off his feet. Godwin didn't move, letting Third King hit him and throw him backward. He slid to a stop close to the edge of the pool.

"Yusei," Godwin said, sitting up, "you know the truth. Now this destruction is mindless."

Third King's eyes narrowed and he stalked over unless he stood in front of Godwin. Without a word, he kicked Godwin in the chest, knocking his backward again. Third King dropped to his knees, kneeling so he had Godwin's arms pinned to the ground. Then he grabbed Godwin by the throat and pushed his head under the surface of the water in the pool.

"You're lying," he said, sure that Godwin could hear him. "And it doesn't matter whether Jack is alive or not. What matters is that you took him from me."

Godwin was starting to struggle, though Third King could tell it was just an automatic reaction. He didn't care. He was going to kill this man and be done with it, once and for all.

A sharp pain shot through his arm. Third King tried to ignore it, but the pain only intensified until it felt like his arm would burn off if he didn't let go. His birthmark was the most painful of all, glowing a bright, angry red.

Third King finally let go and stood up, backing away from Godwin. His birthmark calmed a little until it burned with a tolerable pain, but he knew it would likely stay lit for a few hours yet, punishing him. Anger swooped through his gut. _Why_ wouldn't it allow him to kill this man?

Godwin pulled his head out of the water, coughing. He looked so _weak_. Why? _Why_?

Godwin knew why Third King couldn't kill him. He'd done nothing to stop Third King from trying to. He would have fought back unless he knew he wasn't in danger of dying.

"Why can't I kill you?" Third King demanded.

Godwin stood and brushed invisible dust off his clothes. Third King wanted to throw him into the pool just to piss him off. It was _irritating_ that Godwin was always so calm.

"It's time I told you the truth, Yusei," Godwin said.

Third King crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. He doubted anything this man told his would actually be the truth. Godwin had yet to be so straightforward, and there was nothing to make him start now. After all, Third King couldn't do anything to make sure that he would be truthful. His birthmark throbbed at the thought.

"I did hold the Fortune Cup to gather the Signers and awaken your powers," Godwin said, clasping his hand behind his back. "I did not do it with the intention of hurting any of you, or for any unscrupulous means you may have thought of.

"You are aware of the legend of the People of the Stars?"

Third King nodded, not about to open his mouth. If he did, he would just yell at Godwin again, and he would rather hear this truth the man had to say.

"There are those of us who are descended from the People of the Stars. Yliaster. Throughout history, Yliaster has been in control of the events which control society. The Public Security Maintenance Bureau is one result of this.

"I am the current leader of Yliaster and the 360th Star Guardian. It is my duty to ensure the peace and prosperity of Neo Domino City. It is also my duty to awaken the powers of the Signers and bring them together, so that they may call forth the Crimson Dragon and defeat the servants of the evil that was once sealed in the earth in Nazca: the Dark Signers."

Godwin looked at him seriously, lifting his left arm in front of him. "This is why your birthmark keeps you from seriously harming me. It would keep you from harming any of your fellow Signers in the same fashion."

Third King's eyes widened and he took a small step forward without realizing it. "You're the fifth Signer?"

Godwin dropped his arm and shook his head. "That one will appear eventually. But at the moment, you cannot call forth the Crimson Dragon without me. The Crimson Dragon recognizes this and will not allow you to kill me."

Third King dropped his arms to his sides and clenched his fists. That was annoying.

But while Godwin seemed to be willing to provide information...

"During my duel with Jack—"he hesitated on Jack's name. It hurt to say it, or to think about him. He would have killed a few people to get rid of it, but he wasn't able to do that right now— "we went to another dimension, of sorts, and saw a vision of Satellite being destroyed by the Dark Signers."

Godwin nodded. Third King wouldn't be surprised if the man was the reason they had seen it in the first place.

"I'm going to destroy Satellite before that happens," Third King said, watching Godwin for a response. Godwin only nodded again, as if he had expected that.

Third King looked away, his fists tightening so much that his nails cut into his palms. This was humiliating, but...he knew Crow was right. There was no way they could do this themselves. He didn't want to trust Godwin with even the information he'd just given him, but Godwin had _resources_.

"You could help evacuate the citizens of Satellite. There's no reason for them to die. I'll destroy Satellite, so the Dark Signers will have no place to latch onto—"

"I cannot."

Third King's head whipped up to stare at him.

"I will not stop you from your intention for destroying Satellite," Godwin said simply, "but if I were to evacuate Satellite, the evil that will cause that disaster will come here. Their stronghold may be in Satellite, but they will seek new victims in Neo Domino City if they cannot find them in Satellite. I cannot allow that."

"Bastard," Third King hissed. Crow had been right again; Godwin didn't care at all about Satellite.

But he cared about Neo Domino. He cared about those people, those people who were so unworthy of even the air they breathed. Godwin would come to their aid, but not to the aid of those who really needed it.

Third King's body shook with hatred. He wanted to rip the mark from his arm and throw it in Godwin's face. Maybe then he could kill him.

"If you want to save Satellite, you must defeat the Dark Signers," Godwin said. It was not what Third King wanted to hear. "They will not be thwarted if you simply destroy the place."

"Then I'll kill them all," Third King said. He hated how much his voice shook. "I'll kill every citizen of Neo Domino. I'll kill every person in Satellite. And the Dark Signers can deal with you."

He turned away from Godwin and started walking back over to Stardust.

"You would kill your friends, whom you've sacrificed so much for?"

Third King paused and looked back at him. Godwin was trying not to look shocked. He was sure he'd seen more emotions pass over the man's face in these few minutes than most people had in his lifetime.

"They're Yusei's friends," he answered, looking away again. "They mean nothing to me."

He was surprised that Godwin did nothing to stop him from leaving. He'd been expecting Security officers to run out and grab him as soon as he refused to stop killing people. Instead, he was able to climb aboard Stardust and urge her to rise up into the air again.

And how he would have loved to turn her around and order her to attack the building he'd just left. Godwin would be gone and half his purpose would be fulfilled. But his birthmark throbbed violently at the thought, so he didn't even try.

"Attack," he ordered, his voice shaking with anger and determination.

He would visit the twins and Yanagi and Himuro—and possibly Yusei's other friends in Satellite—because he had enough compassion for them to let them know they would have to die as well. Maybe he would tell them to go to Godwin so that they would be able to live longer. Or to just stay near Ruka, since, now that he thought about it, he probably wouldn't be able to do anything to her either.

"Attack," he ordered again. The screams that reached his ears were music of the darkest kind.

He would go back to Satellite first. He could have his fun here later. Satellite was what needed his help now.

* * *

Crow lowered his knife cautiously. This person looked like Jack and acted like Jack. And the reporters had been more focused on Third King's actions than whether Jack was actually dead or not.

But they had also shown the hospital blowing up, and they'd pointed out the location of Jack's room. It had been in the middle of the explosion. If he'd been in his room at the time, which was likely since it had been at night, he would have been killed.

"All right, how are you still alive?" Crow demanded.

Jack glanced at his posture and the knife still in his hand. He let out a suffering sigh and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Do I really need to explain? I'm alive. We're wasting time."

"Yes," Crow said. "And then you're going to explain why, if you're alive, you didn't talk to Yusei and keep him from becoming...what he is now!"

Jack dropped his hand. "All right. The explosion was caused by a duel. Somehow, the person I was duelling was able to make all our effects and attacks real, so when I dealt the finishing blow, it caused the explosion. Because I won, I wasn't harmed by it. I've been staying with a reporter who helped me since then."

Crow tucked his knife away, eyeing him suspiciously. He would have had a hard time believing that, except that he'd watched the footage of the Fortune Cup and he'd seen Aki Izayoi's "magical" power.

"And Yusei?"

"I can't bring Yusei out of this alone," Jack said, grimacing a little. "I've been spending the week figuring out a way to get here so I could ask for your help."

Crow relaxed a little more. It must have been hard for him to say that.

"And I've been looking into Kiryu's arrest records," Jack continued. "I thought maybe he could help, if I could get him out of jail, which I'm pretty sure I could. I know all this started because of him; Yusei was never the same after...after he left us..."

"He wasn't the same after _you_ left us, either, but at least you didn't murder someone!" Crow exclaimed. He couldn't believe Jack was even _suggesting_ this. "Kiryu's insane, Jack. He isn't the Kiryu we knew; he wasn't when he was arrested!"

"I'm aware of that!" Jack snapped back.

"Besides, the penalty for murder is death," Crow added. "And given how quickly Security works, he was probably dead two years ago."

"I'm aware of that too," Jack said, crossing his arms. "Would you let me finish?"

Crow also crossed his arms and nodded.

"I looked up his arrest records, and you're right, he was put to death a year after he was arrested. Or he was supposed to be." Jack shook his head, glaring at the far wall as though he thought that would make this make sense. "The record said that he was sentenced to die by electrocution, but that his body is currently missing and every officer involved in the procedure was killed not long after."

Crow dropped his arms slowly, a shiver crawling up his back. That wasn't possible. Not to mention that if Kiryu _were_ still alive somehow and that psycho, he would have already come after them.

"I talked to Director Godwin about it just before I came here," Jack said. He turned his gaze on Crow, looking more serious than Crow had thought he could be. "What do you know about the Signers?"


End file.
